


A Tribute to Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015)

by starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute to Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015)

Tribute to Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015)

February 27, 2015  
  
A winters day  
Life goes on  
Joined by thousands  
But minus one in particular  
  
A hero died today  
It was you  
No decorated war vet  
A sensitive, artistic one instead  
You were the face & voice  
of uncounted hopes and dreams  
Mine and so many, many others'.  
  
The embodiment  
Of a best and brightest future  
A child of love  
Achieving belonging, love and purpose  
From a challenged beginning  
Turning difference and isolation  
So relatable  
Into greatness.  
  
Your inspired work,  
Your art made him real to us  
He still is.  
And you lived so much more;  
A true example  
On screen and off.  
You will be missed.  
  
You said  
"A life is like a garden.  
Perfect moments can be had,  
but not preserved,  
except in memory."  
We will remember you in ours  
And your gifts will live on.  
  
Thank you.


End file.
